


Winter Heat

by redambitions (viridianlight)



Series: Walk Beside Me in the Dark [4]
Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Airplanes, Airports, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Gen, Horny College Kids, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Other, Vacation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-06-13
Updated: 2013-07-27
Packaged: 2017-12-14 20:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/840882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianlight/pseuds/redambitions
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grantaire wants a vacation and Enjolras adamantly thinks that he does not need one. (In which Grantaire plans a relaxing trip for the gang that turns out to be not exactly "relaxing" because apparently, drama likes to stalk them even across the country.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Winter Heat

**Author's Note:**

> Vacation Arc of Walk Beside Me in the Dark (originally separate works)

 “Enjolras.”

“Hm?” Enjolras hums as he shifts so Grantaire can press closer to him. The cap of the cheap pen lays between Enjolras' chapped lips, the pen which it belongs to gripped loosely in his hand. His tremendous amount of homework and textbooks piled on the coffee table. Dark circles had formed under his eyes and his golden hair is messy and untied, falling tangled around his shoulders.

“You still doing schoolwork?” Grantaire pulls the blankets around him and Enjolras. Grantaire rests his head against Enjolras' shoulder and somehow manages to take a sip of his green tea from his favorite mug that Jehan had painted for him years ago. He brings his boxer clad legs up onto the sofa and tucks the soft blanket around his knees, covering his sun tattoo.

“Of course. I guess my double major and minor are finally catching up to me.” Enjolras says, dropping the pen cap into his lap and sighs. 

“Seriously? It's a day before Winter Break.”

“Schoolwork never sleeps,” Enjolras replies and runs his fingers through his bangs. “I haven't been this stressed out since finals last semester. Finals last week weren't that bad, but I can't believe my professors are giving us this much work after testing.”

“If you're as stressed out as you are during finals week on a regular day, than this is going to be a problem,” Grantaire says, nuzzling against Enjolras' neck.

“It's gonna be a problem, especially if you keep doing stuff like this,” Enjolras mutters as Grantaire moves over to straddle Enjolras' knee and suck his neck more thoroughly. “I'm not going to be able to focus, let alone actually accomplish anything,” he complains, but tilts his head to catch Grantaire's lips and runs his fingers down the arrow inked onto Grantaire's spine. Grantaire hums in approval and presses Enjolras against the back of the sofa. Enjolras laughs lightly until his mouth is filled with Grantaire's tongue and all he tastes is green tea and the slightest hint of alcohol.

“You were drinking,” Enjolras states and pulls away but he and Grantaire are still close enough to touch noses. 

Grantaire sighs guiltily. “Yeah, sorry. I've gotten a lot better, it's just... I don't know, it was stupid. I just had a lot of shit to deal with for school and I shouldn't have resorted to alcohol. I'm sorry.”

“As long as you don't go back to how bad you were before, it's okay, I guess,” Enjolras says, pressing his face into Grantaire's shoulder and breathing in the scent of paint and his deodorant.

“I won't, I promise,” Grantaire confirms.

“Great. Now, wanna let me get back to work?”

Grantaire laughs. “Not particularly,” he says, resting his face in between Enjolras' neck and shoulder.

“But I have to--”

“Let's go on a vacation,” Grantaire decidedly announces.

There is a pause. 

“A what?” Enjolras asks, gaping at Grantaire.

“A vacation. Never heard of it?”

“But R! Look at all this stuff I have to do! I can't just jet off to some magical location when I--”

“Shush,” Grantaire says holding a finger to his boyfriend's lips and grabbing his phone off of the end table. “Important planning going on here. I'm calling Courf.”

“Courfeyrac is coming with us?”

“Yes,” Grantaire says with a nod. “And Jehan, and 'Ferre, Eponine, Bahorel, and the whole group basically.”

“But I'm sure they all have things to do and places to go for the holidays.”

“Enjolras, it's Winter Break and it's vacation with the entire gang. We're not gonna stay until holidays. Who's going to say no?”

Enjolras sighs, giving in and slumping into the sofa. “Fine. But who's gonna take care of everyone?”

“What do you mean?”

“Our friends are pretty much five year old kids trapped in college age bodies.”

“True, true,” Grantaire says, contemplating. “Well, we got Combeferre. He's our dad. He's everyone's dad on Facebook too.”

“We can't just dump all the responsibility on him all the time. He has a life too, especially with Eponine and Gavroche to take care of.”

“Enjolras,” Grantaire says firmly.

“Yes?”

“I love your mind. Hell, I love every single atom of you, but right now, just stop all the gears in your head and let's go spend some days in sunny Hawaii.”

Enjolras raises a perfectly arched eyebrow. “Already decided on Hawaii?”  
Grantaire shrugs. “Where else? Now shush, I'm actually calling Courf now.”

 

::::

 

_I like it like that!_

_Hey, windows down,_

_Chillin' with the radio on._

_I like it like that!_

_Damn sun so hot,_

_Make the girls take it all off._

 

“Mm, Courf, are you gonna pick that up?” Jehan groans, moving around on top of his boyfriend's bare chest.

 

_I like it like that!_ _  
_ _Yeah, one more time, I can never get enough,_ _  
_ _Oh, everybody_ _  
_ _Sing it right back, I like it like that!_

 

“Ugh, I don't wanna,” Courfeyrac mumbles, squeezing his eyes shut tighter and holding Jehan's naked body closer. Jehan sighs happily but finally opens his eyes to reach for Courfeyrac's phone and checking the screen.

“It's R.”

Courfeyrac moans and takes the phone from the poet, somehow managing to answer the call without being completely awake. “Goddammit R. It's nap-after-amazing-sex time. Why are you fucking calling?” he growls to the phone which he has put on speaker and thrown onto the bed.

_“Well, sorry I interrupted your nappy cuddle time. Is baby Courf okay? Or does he need a new diaper?”_

“It's okay, R. Courfeyrac is just pissy when he's tired,” Jehan tells Grantaire pleasantly while absently tracing the rocket tattooed on the right side of Courfeyrac's tan stomach.

_“Hey, Jehan. How are you?”_

“Good. So why did you call?”

_“We are going on vacation to Hawaii.”_

“What?!” Courfeyrac exclaims, sitting up while Jehan still clings to his neck. “Awesome! When was this decided?”

_“Uh, ten minutes ago when I was sucking on Enjolras' neck.”_ Jehan and Courfeyrac hear the blond revolutionary groan in the background.

“Great. When do we leave?” Courfeyrac asks.

There's a scuffle on the other end and Enjolras' voice replaces Grantaire's. _“Hey Courfeyrac, Jehan. I know this sounds wonderful, but don't either of you have work to do?”_

Courfeyrac snorts. “Yeah, but it's Winter Break! A tropical vacation with the gang won't hurt.”

A triumphant “I told you so” is heard and Courfeyrac and Jehan can practically _hear_ Enjolras roll his eyes.

Grantaire is back on the line. _“We leave in three days, on Monday. We already got tickets for the fourteen of us, including the girls and Gav, courtesy of Enjolras' unlimited, parent supplied fund. Which he was scowling about for three minutes.”_

“Fantastic. We'll get packing. Have you told everyone else yet?”

_“Nope. You are the first to know.”_

“Good to know you have your priorities straight. See ya, R.”

_“Bye bitch. Bye Jehan.”_

Courfeyrac's phone beeps in his hand and Grantaire's face disappears from the screen. 

“So should we start packing?” Jehan asks, nipping at the side of Courfeyrac's face.

“I think that can wait a little longer,” Courfeyrac replies, trailing kisses down the tattooed flowers on Jehan's torso.

Jehan giggles. “I'm sure it can.”

 

::::

 

“Hello?” Combeferre answers on the first ring.

_“Hi 'Ferre, what's up?”_

“Working on some homework at Eponine's since Courf and Jehan were, uh, _very_ energetic,” Combeferre tells Grantaire. “I think Eponine's out buying food with Gavroche. Why'd you call?”

_“Well, we're going on vacation to Hawaii.”_

“We? What do you mean by 'we'?”

_“I mean, everyone, the whole group.”_

Combeferre chuckles. “I'd love to, but I have work to do and I really don't have time for a break right now. I'm sure Eponine and Gav would love to though.”

_“We already bought tickets. No backing out now.”_

“Huh? Oh, that's kind of you, but I really can't. I--”

_“'Ferre. Are you really going to let all of us go across the US alone? On a plane? With no supervision?”_

That makes Combeferre pause.

_“Exactly. So you're coming. We leave on Monday. Bye, 'Ferre.”_ And Grantaire hangs up before Combeferre can thoroughly process the chaos that is bound to happen on this trip. He sighs and leans back in the swivel chair, letting a smile creep onto his face. Chaos could be fun though _,_ he guesses.

“Are you watching porn? 'Cause I know you won't have that smile on your face when no one's here.”

Combeferre turns around to see his girlfriend come in with her little brother, who is holding a giant bag of barbeque chips.

“Should you really be mentioning porn around your twelvea year old brother?”

Eponine shrugs. “I'm sure he already knows what it is, if he doesn't watch it already.”

Combeferre groans but stands to peck her on the lips.

“Ugh, this is much worse than porn,” Gavroche complains, covering his eyes. “I don't need to see you cramming your tongue down my sis's throat.”

“Shut up Gav,” Eponine snarls and returns to Combeferre.

“By the way,” Combeferre starts, addressing both Thenardiers. “We're going to Hawaii in three days.”

 

::::

 

“Cosette, who is it?”

Cosette covers her phone and tells Marius, “It's Grantaire. I'll put him on speaker.” Cosette presses a button on her phone and sets it on the table, then returns to baking her cookies. “Grantaire, you're on speaker. Marius is here too.”

“Hi,” Marius calls from the kitchen table where he's reading a textbook. His head is in his hand as he tries to handle all the work piled in front of him. His dark hair is ruffled from when he ran his fingers through his hair repeatedly.

_“Marius! What the hell, dude. I called you, like, ten times before I tried Cosette.”_

“Oh yeah. I, uh, kinda lost my phone,” Marius says sheepishly.

Cosette rolls her eyes and lovingly kisses Marius on his freckly cheek. “He left it in class one day and someone took it,” she explains to Grantaire. “Stupid bastards.”

_“Well, you better find it or get a new one 'cause we're leaving on Monday.”_

“What?” Marius blurts out. “No! I have so much work. What do you mean, anyway, we're leaving?”

_“We, as in the gang, are leaving, as in taking a plane, to Hawaii, as in the state, on Monday.”_

“Since when?!” 

_“Since today. We already got tickets and so we are all going to take a relaxing tropical vacation to the Aloha state.”_

“Sounds great,” Cosette says, popping the cookies into the oven and wiping her hands off on her embroidered apron. “We'll get packing. Tell us if you need anything for the trip.”

_“You're a doll, Cosette. Bye.”_

“But R, I--” Marius cries but Grantaire had already hung up.

“Cosette!” Marius whines, turning to his girlfriend. “I can't go. I have all this to finish,” he says, gesturing to the work on the table. “I don't have time for a tropical vacation!”

“Darling, relax, would you?” Cosette croons, wrapping her arms around Marius' neck and pressing her lips to his nice smelling hair. “It's only going to be a few days. Besides, how chaotic can it be?”

 

::::

 

“Babe, are you okay?”

Musichetta runs to the living room where she had heard a loud crash. Living with Bossuet had made her react quickly and immediately to any sort of disturbance.

“Yeah, yeah. Just a flower pot. Uh, sorry about that,” Bossuet says, picking up the ceramic pieces off the ground and trying to sweep the soil into a small pile. “I'll buy another one later. Sorry.”

Musichetta chuckles and kisses the top of Bossuet's balding head. “It's fine sweetheart. Living with you for a year has gotten me very used to this.”

Bossuet laughs and turns to kiss Musichetta. “Is that supposed to be a good thing?”

“Of course. Love you, babe,” Musichetta says.

“Yeah, they're here. Just a sec,” Joly says turning around the corner. “I'll put you on speaker. Oh my god, Bossuet!”

Joly rushes to his boyfriend's side. “Are you okay? Oh my god, go wash your hands! Do you know how many diseases and germs could be in that soil which is now on your hands?”

“Okay Joly,” Bossuet says, pecking him on the cheek.

“Don't forget to sing the ABC's!” Joly calls after him.

“Got it!” Bossuet replies from the bathroom.

“So who's on the phone?” Musichetta asks, pointing to the phone that Joly still held in his hand. 

“Oh yeah,” Joly says, turning the phone to speaker. “It's Grantaire.”

“Oh. Hi Grantaire. How's it going?”

_“Hey Musichetta. Joly, did Bossuet break something again?'_

 _“_ Yup. So what were you going to ask me?” Joly asks.

_“Well, it's not really a question. We're going to Hawaii.”_

“The whole gang?” Musichetta asks.

_“Yup. We're leaving on Monday.”_

“Awesome. I'm excited.”

“What?” Joly exclaims. “But it's a tourist trap! DO you know how many pathogens and vectors are going to be there on that tiny, hot, humid island? It's going to be awful.”

“Oh, shush darling. It'll be fun!” Musichetta exclaims. “What airline should I get tickets for?”

_“Don't worry. Enjolras got it covered.”_

“And his parents are fine about this?”

_“They're fine with him donating to some obscure foundation.”_

Musichetta grins. “Nice. Well, we'll get packing. See ya.”

_“See you, Musichetta, Joly,”_ Grantaire says, then hangs up.

“But Musichetta!” Joly cries.

“Sweetie,” Musichetta croons. “It's okay. Let's just have a relaxing vacation with our friends, get away from school for a bit.”

Joly makes a strangled noise but hums happily when Musichetta kisses him. “Ugh, you know I can't deny you.”

Bossuet emerges from the bathroom. “I heard we're going on vacation.”

“Yeah. Get packing boys. We're going to Hawaii.”

“I'm gonna pack a suitcase of antibacterial products,” Joly mutters.

 

::::

 

“R, I'm working three jobs and trying to learn some shit. I can't just leave to go to Hawaii,” Feuilly whispers into his phone as he hides in the storage room of the drugstore. “This is kinda a bad time by the way, I'm at work.”

_“Oh, sorry dude. But, c'mon! It's all paid, courtesy of Enjolras' credit card.”_

“I'd love to, but I can't exactly leave my jobs for a week.”

_“Do you not get vacation days?”_

“Only at the bookstore. Not at the drugstore or fast food place.”

_“Seriously? Tell Enjolras and he'll be pissed. He'll get you the days off. He's very persuasive as you know.”_

Feuilly sighs and checks around the corner for his boss. “Okay, fine. I really, really need a break so get Enjolras down here to get me that fucking vacation.”

 

::::

 

“What the hell, I was with a hot girl.”

_“Sorry. This is important though.”_

Bahorel groans. “More important than a extremely attractive girl who loves beer as much as I do and can still dance sexily and speak intelligently after consuming a lot of alcohol?”

_“... Okay, maybe not. But, still.”_

“This better be good.”

_“The whole gang is going on vacation.”_

“Vacation? Are Enjolras and 'Ferre good with this?”

_“Yeah. What? Do you not want to? Enjolras got everything covered so you don't have to spend anything until we get there.”_

“No, I totally want to go! It's Winter Break, we better do something fun somewhere warm. Where are we going and when do we leave?”

_“We're going to the state of half naked single ladies on beaches and fruity alcohol. We're going to Hawaii on Monday, bitch.”_

“Fuck yes. Tropical vacation sounds fantastic.”

_“Great. See you later, bastard.”_

“Bye asshole.”

 

::::

 

“Is that everyone?” Enjolras asks, chugging his third cup of black coffee and thoroughly reading his textbook.

“Yeah. Courf, Jehan, 'Ponine, 'Ferre, Gav, Bossuet, Joly, 'Chetta, Marius, Cosette, Feuilly and Bahorel,” Grantaire lists. “This is gonna be great.”

Enjolras snorts. “Yeah, I hope so.”

“Are you expecting something to go wrong?”

“Uh, yes. With our group of friends? Gathered together on a small island, in a small hotel for days? Yes, something is going to go wrong.”

“That's true. It's okay though. This is going to be a relaxing vacation and we're all gonna have fun,” Grantaire tells Enjolras and drapes his arms over Enjolras' shoulders.

Enjolras sighs and turns to kiss Grantaire on the cheek. “I hope so.”

 

 

 

 


	2. Ready, Set, Fly!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Combeferre and Enjolras seriously rethink every life choice that has led them to this trip and this airport. (In which the gang somehow drives to the airport and barely makes it through security.)
> 
> Part 2 of the vacation arc

“Courfeyrac! C'mon, we're gonna be late!” Combeferre shouts up to their apartment from his parking spot. His silver Ford was running so that the passengers wouldn't freeze in the cold winter air. Jehan is wearing three of his oversized sweaters and the scarf Cosette had knitted for him. He is curled in the back seat against the heater and even with Bossuet and Joly pressed together with him, he is still shivering from the wind blowing in from the open passenger door.

“I'm coming!” Courfeyrac yells, running towards the car. “Fuck!” he cries as he slips on the ice, but thankfully, he just flails a little then stands back up. Combeferre sighs, rethinking his idea of driving all four of them plus himself to the airport.

“Who's brilliant idea was it to have a flight in the middle of the night in fucking December?” Courfeyrac grumbles as he slides into the passenger seat and slams the door shut. “I'm wearing a sweatshirt, a North Face jacket and a scarf and boots and I'm still cold. And we're going to fucking Hawaii.”

"Well, I hope you packed accordingly then,” Combeferre says evenly, trying to resist the urge to slam Courfeyrac's face into the dashboard. Plus, Courfeyrac is his navigator, so his face is somewhat important. “Now is everyone somewhat comfy and ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Bossuet replies. “Now let's go. Enjolras will be pissed if we're late and we miss Musichetta.” Joly nods in agreement. “Who's in the other cars anyway?” Bossuet continues.

“Enjolras is driving Grantaire, Bahorel, Feuilly,” Combeferre answers (“Sounds like a fun car,” Courfeyrac mutters.). “Musichetta is taking Cosette, Marius, Eponine and Gavroche in her car.”

“How did we even decide on this arrangement?” Courfeyrac asks. "I would much rather be with R and Feuilly."

Combeferre is at his breaking point and all but smashes his own face into the steering wheel. Instead, he rests his forehead on it. “Guys, shut up before I kill all of you, and I'm somewhat of a pacifist. Now someone put on some music and let's get going.”

Courfeyrac huffs angrily and crosses his arms for just a moment before plugging in his iPhone and scrolling through his songs.

Combeferre starts driving out of the parking lot but glances disapprovingly at Courfeyrac's mobile device. “Do you know how Apple--”

“'Ferre, I fucking know you and Enj's problem with Apple's factories and shit but I don't give a fuck right now, considering it's the middle of the night when I should be in bed sleeping,” Courfeyrac says with an angry snarl. “Just let me play my fucking music.”

Some happy, hipster song blasts through the speakers and Courfeyrac gladly sings along loudly, finally seeming content with bothering the hell out of everyone in the car. Combeferre relaxes, just focusing on the road ahead of him. He glances in the rear view mirror to check on his other passengers. Jehan is still curled up tightly and is now sleeping (and Combeferre envies him for falling asleep so easily, especially with the loud music in the car). Joly is cowering against Bossuet with his eyes wide open and hands pressed over his ears. Bossuet has his eyes closed, but is clenching his jaw too tightly for him to be asleep. He's probably trying to tune out Courfeyrac's half-assed singing (which is really a shame because Combeferre actually likes Courfeyrac's real singing voice).

Eventually, (just before Combeferre is ready to duct tape Courfeyrac's mouth shut and just after it starts raining heavily) Courfeyrac yawns and turns off his phone. He leans against the cold window, his breath fogging it up and quickly falls asleep. Combeferre smiles and turns on his classical music radio, glad for the soothing sounds of grand orchestras and piano. He can hear Joly and Bossuet lightly snoring in the back.

“Sorry 'bout my boyfriend,” Jehan murmurs from the back seat.

“Oh, you're awake. And it's fine. It's just late and I'm kind of too tired to try and deal with him,” Combeferre says.

“Do you need me to drive?” Jehan asks gently.

“Nah, I'm good. We're almost there and no offense, but you're an awful driver, especially with these conditions.”

Jehan chuckles softly. “True,” he says drowsily. “Well, wake me up if you need me and when we're almost there.”

“Got it. Go back to sleep Jehan,” Combeferre says soothingly. “Before Courfeyrac wakes up and tries to kill our ears again.”

Jehan murmurs something then drifts back to sleep.

And Combeferre is back to his peaceful, quiet solitude.

(Until Courfeyrac abruptly wakes up and starts belting along to Legally Blond.)

::::

“Where the hell are they?” Enjolras mutters through clenched teeth. He's texting rapidly on his phone while muttering what sounds like a string of swears. “We are going to be late.”

“Relax Enjolras,” Grantaire says, tapping away at the game on his phone and reaching over to peck Enjolras on the lips. “We're here a few hours early. We're good.”

Enjolras groans and leans away from Grantaire. “Well, we have to go through security with a bunch of five year olds so that will take a good chunk of time. And I thought Musichetta would be here already. She headed out earlier than us too.”

“She has Pontmercy and Gav with her.”

“Oh yeah,” Enjolras says. “Okay, so that makes sense. Where are Bahorel and Feuilly?”

“Bahorel is getting food and Feuilly is smoking somewhere,” Grantaire absently replies, focusing intently on his game.

“Okay, so they're accounted for,” Enjolras says, typing something on his phone.

Grantaire glances up at his boyfriend. “You're keeping track of where everyone is? That's a bit obsessive isn't it?”

“Well, Combeferre isn't here to do it so I guess I have to,” Enjolras snaps angrily. Then, he sighs and ruffles his hair. “God, I'm sorry Grantaire. I'm just stressed out about planning and organizing this whole vacation.”

“Well, don't. This is supposed to be a relaxing vacation. If you need to deal with something, just tell me, 'kay? I'll handle it. This trip is for you to de-stress." Enjolras gives Grantaire a tired smile. “Thanks. It's just a habit. But I'll try to stop.”'

“Good. Now give me your phone.”

“What? No.”

Grantaire holds out his hand and beckons. “Give me your phone. That's where you are piling up your stress, so give it to me and take a nap or something while we wait for everyone.”

Enjolras hesitates but then hands his phone to his boyfriend and curls against him and closes his eyes. “If something goes wrong, I'm blaming it on you,” he mutters.

Grantaire chuckles and loops his arm around Enjolras' waist. “I'll try not to screw anything up with planning or on your phone.”

“I hope not. Wake me up when everyone gets here,” Enjolras tells Grantaire and settles more comfortably between the wall and Grantaire. He crosses his arms over his chest and brings up his knees.

“'Kay. Sweet dreams,” Grantaire whispers. A hint of a smile appears on Enjolras' red lips and he breathes contently at last.

::::

“Enjolras. Enj, wake up.”

Enjolras' eyes flutter open to see his friends gathered around him. Courfeyrac is drinking a huge cup of coffee while leaning against Jehan and Bahorel is holding a tray of two more cups.

“I got you an extra, considering how much caffeine you need,” Bahorel says, handing Enjolras a steaming cup of coffee.

“Thanks,” Enjolras says accepting the cup. “How long was I out?”

“We got here ten minutes ago,” Musichetta tells him from beside Bossuet and Joly. “And Combeferre's car just got here. He and Joly are in the bathroom. We already checked all our luggage too."

“Mm, great. What time is it?” Enjolras asks, rubbing his eyes.

“1:20, in the fucking morning,” Courfeyrac mutters angrily. “I need my fucking sleep.” Jehan pets his boyfriend's hair gently.

Joly and Combeferre come back from the bathroom. Combeferre's face is slightly wet and he looks refreshed, even after a drive with Courfeyrac. Joly is twitchier than usual.

“Oh god, I hate airports. I love traveling but planes and anything to do with them are definitely not for me. So many people have passed through this very spot from all over the world. Who knows what could be around here? I should have brought more hand sanitizer.”

“It's okay Joly. We're all gonna be fine,” Bossuet says soothingly and kisses his boyfriend tenderly. Joly calms down and looks much happier, but he still squirts out hand sanitizer onto everyone's hands. “We should go through security. Let's go,” Combeferre tells everyone while rubbing the alcohol smell into his hands. “Everyone got everything?”

Cosette and Eponine check through all the bags and everyone gathers their things together. “Enj, if you're gonna drink all that coffee, you better do it quick. Before I drink it or before we go through security,” Eponine warns Enjolras.

“Right,” Enjolras mutters and downs the two cups of coffee in quick succession.

“God, you are addicted to coffee,” Feuilly says. “You drink more than I do, and that's saying a lot.”

“You haven't seen him during midterms and finals,” Grantaire says. “It's like a bottomless pit consuming only coffee based products.”

“Shut up,” Enjolras says. “Let's get going.” He swings his messenger bag onto his shoulder and leads the pack to security.

“Everyone got their passports and boarding passes?” Combeferre calls out to them.

Bossuet hurriedly checks all his pockets, “Um, I--”

“I got yours Bossuet,” Joly says, holding up two passports and both boarding passes.

“Thanks honey,” Bossuet says, taking the papers.

“Good call Joly,” Feuilly says, handing his own passport and pass to the security lady who looks far too indifferent to be actually doing her job.

"Fucking TSA," Grantaire moans as he struggles to take off his shoes. "This is the worst."

Enjolras sighs in agreement. Their friends were already causing a commotion. Gavorche is refusing to remove his jacket or shoes (which most definitely is hiding stolen candy) and Joly is wiping down the bins with antibacterial wipes before placing any of his belongings in it. Bossuet went through the metal detector first but was pulled to the side because he had forgotten the coins in his pocket and the water bottle in his backpack. Feuilly is being guided through the process by Combeferre, since he's never been on a plane. Jehan and Courfeyrac strip off their many layers and just their combined outerwear takes up four bins. Marius is also stopped because he left his belt on, but he becomes flustered and freaked out. Cosette is the only one who calms him down and quickly moves through the line, being the first one waiting on the other side.

After a few more problems with the metal detector and forcefully dumping out all of Gavroche's pockets, the group got through.

"Are we done here? Does everyone have their things?" Enjolras asks, feeling a headache starting behind his temples.

"I don't because you guys wouldn't let me keep my snacks," Gavroche says with his arms crossed and glaring at the older students.

"Those were never yours," Musichetta points out. "We can get more later. By buying them," she adds when Gavroche's eyes light up and he starts fidgeting.

"Okay, we still have about fifteen minutes before we are supposed to board," Combeferre tells everyone. "We all have our own boarding passes so we'll meet at the gate in ten minutes if you want to get something to eat."

The group disbands quickly, some heading to the restrooms and some to the cafe nearby. Grantaire goes with Eponine to get sandwiches, leaving Enjolras ad Combeferre at the gate watching the bags. "Well, this is going better than I expected," Enjolras mutters, rubbing his forehead. "I can't imagine how bad my headache would be if this went any worse."

"Do you need an aspirin?" Combeferre asks, digging through his backpack and coming out with a small bottle of painkillers.

"Yeah, thanks," Enjolras says gratefully and takes the bottle, dumping a pill into his palm. He swallows it dry and slumps back in the chair. "This is not the best start to a 'relaxing' vacation." "It's gonna get better Enjolras," Combeferre says. "Get some sleep on the plane and you'll feel much better when we get there."

"I suppose," Enjolras says, pulling out his phone which Grantaire had returned to him. "Now that we have Internet, I'll finish up some emails."

"C'mon, Enjolras. It's vacation, you don't have anything that urgent."

"I have work to do," Enjolras says sharply. "Vacation will start when we get somewhere that's not snowing." Combeferre sighs. "Fair enough. No working on the trip though."

"Fine, fine," Enjolras mutters, just as the announcement comes on to tell them to start boarding the plane.

"Are we supposed to get on?" Eponine asks, coming over with sandwiches for everyone. Grantaire holds another tray of coffee.

"Yeah, that's us," Combeferre says, standing up and waving everyone over.

"Where's Marius?" Courfeyrac asks when everybody had gathered together. "And Cosette?"

"I don't know," Musichetta says, looking around. "Somebody call Cosette. Marius still doesn't have a phone."

Jehan pulls out his phone and dials Cosette's number. "Hey Cosette. Where are you? We're getting ready to board." After a moment, Jehan nods and says, "Okay, we'll wait. Bye."

"What's wrong?" Feuilly asks.

"Cosette is getting sleeping pills for Marius."

"What? Why?" Courfeyrac asks, worried about his best guy friend.

"Marius is scared of flying and gets sick on flights so Cosette's gonna let him sleep through it."

"Fantastic," Grantaire mutters. "As long as he doesn't throw up on me it's okay."

They see Marius and Cosette heading towards them. Cosette is rubbing Marius' back comfortingly and Marius' face is pale.

"Dude, you okay?" Bahorel asks, patting Marius' arm.

"Y-Yeah. I'll be fine," he replies shakily.

"It's okay, babe. You can just sleep through the entire thing." Cosette kisses his cheek tenderly. "Yeah, okay."

"Hey, we should get going. They're calling the last rows," Combeferre reminds everyone.

"Alright, come on," Musichetta calls, leading them to the gate.

"And vacation starts," Enjolras sighs.

Combeferre chuckles. "Have fun."


	3. Infrequent Flier Miles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Planes are difficult places to be in, especially when a friend is freaking out and someone is really horny. (In which the Friends fly across the country on a plane and they really shouldn't.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! I've revising this chapter over and over and it's still not really how I want it but I thought I would post it since it's been a while. I've been on vacation!

"Move, god dammit. What the fuck is the hold up here?" Bahorel mutters angrily as he struggles to find his seat.

"People are fucking stupid," Courfeyrac says, stuck between an old lady and Feuilly.

"I just want to put my shit up," Eponine whines. "Mine and Gav's shit. Gav has a lot of shit.”

“Hey,” Gavroche says, trying to avoid getting squished by a young woman's probably fake boobs. “Comic books and snacks are important.”

Combeferre is quiet, but by his tight grip on his backpack strap, anyone can tell that he is stressed.

Jehan is the first to reach his seat and is putting his bag in the upper compartment when a flight attendant taps his shoulder.

"I'm sorry miss, you can't be standing on the armrest. It's quite dangerous. Would you like me to put your bag up for you?"

Jehan smiles at her sweetly, but his friends can see the hint of venom behind it.

"First of all dear," he begins. "I am not a 'miss'. I am very much a man. Please don't place people, especially me, into gender norms. Next, I'm very capable of standing on this armrest and putting my things up. I see that you aren't much taller than me, which means you would have to stand on the seat too. Wouldn't you be a hypocrite then?" He ends with another small smile. The flight attendant blushes and apologizes, quickly squeezing through the crowd to help someone else.

"My boyfriend is the best!" Courfeyrac crows, stretching across Combeferre and Feuilly to kiss Jehan.

"Even on a crowded plane, the ABC still preaches equality and justice," Grantaire mutters, earning a glare from his frustrated boyfriend.

::::

"Hello. This is your captain speaking. You are now en route to Honolulu from New York. We will be taking off soon."

Grantaire tunes out after that, partly because he's just not interested and partly because Enjolras is resting against his shoulder, his frizzy hair splayed across Grantaire's gray t-shirt. He's trying to enjoy it while it lasts, since Enjolras never does this in public unless he's exhausted.  Courfeyrac and Jehan are sitting with them in the center row. They are both tucked under the airplane blanket and Courfeyrac is cuddled awkwardly against Jehan, the armrest digging into his side. Grantaire is always jealous of how laid back the couple is at showing affection in public. Enjolras would never give more than a light kiss or a small squeeze of the hand and Grantaire has to practically beg for even those sometimes. Eponine, Combeferre and Bahorel are sitting behind them with some creepy old man who is trying to hit on Eponine across Combeferre. Bahorel looks ready to attack him if Eponine doesn't first while Combeferre looks about to threaten the man with horrific forms of murder (which the Friends just may be able to pull off) if he continues. Gavorche, Musichetta, Joly and Bossuet are in front and Musichetta is playing cards with Gavroche. Since the tables aren't allowed to be down yet, the cards are stacked in their laps. Bossuet has tucked their bags and Musichetta's purse under the seats where Gavroche can't touch them. ("Do you guys not trust me? You are the worst!" "Gav, we just caught you taking twenty bucks from Feuilly's backpack." "Well, I almost got away with it...") Marius, Cosette and Feuilly are to the right of Grantaire. Marius has his face buried in Cosette's hair and is gripping her hand tightly. Cosette is talking to Feuilly animatedly about European history and Feuilly is enthusiastically responding with everything he know about Poland and surrounding countries.

"Seems like everything is going well. Everyone is happy," Grantaire informs Enjolras.

"Mm, well, it's good to know you didn't screw up," he replies, playing with Grantaire's fingers absently.

"Glad to know that you have so much faith in me," Grantaire says jokingly, but Enjolras can hear the insecurity creeping back into his voice.

"Of course I have faith in you," Enjolras says tenderly, securing his fingers around Grantaire's. Enjolras yawns (Grantaire almost whimpers at how much he looks like a cute little kitten.) and pulls the blanket out of its plastic bag.

"What a waste of packaging, especially on these shitty blankets," Enjolras mutters as he lays the blanket across his lap.

"No complaining to the flight attendants," Grantaire warns him. "Wouldn't want to start a revolution against shitty airplane blankets."

A flight attendant hears this and glares at Grantaire. Grantaire smiles charmingly back, but she just tells them to buckle up with a fake smile pasted on her face.

"We will now be lifting off. Please return tables and seats to their original position and fasten and secure your seat belts," a pleasant voice tells them. "Thank you, and enjoy your flight."

"Wait, oh no, oh no, oh no. I'm gonna be sick," Marius says, clutching Cosette's sweater.

"I'm really sorry you feel crappy Marius, but please don't throw up on me," Feuilly says urgently. "I'm freaked out enough by being on my first flight."

"Shh, it's okay darling. You're gonna be fine," Cosette murmurs, running her fingers through Marius' dark hair.

The plane starts rumbling and speeds down the runway. Gavroche is bouncing in his seat excitedly and Feuilly is staring in wonder out the window at the lights illuminating the runway. Enjolras smiles at his friends.

"It's good to know some people still are excited about flights."

"Are you not?" Grantaire asks tearing his eyes away from the screen, telling them the data of the flight.

"I've flown so often, it's lost its magic I guess. I do remember the first time on a plane and I was just like them."

"How many times have you flown on a plane?"

"Mm, probably at least once a year internationally since second grade. Sometimes two or three times."

Grantaire turns to stare at Enjolras. "Holy crap, no wonder you're used to it," Grantaire says.

"Well, how about you?"

"Exactly twice. Once to go to my grandma's funeral and once to bring my sister to boarding school."

"What? That's it? My family practically lived in planes."

Grantaire scoffs. "None of us have the money to jet off to random places annually."

Enjolras falls silent after that. Neither of them react when the plane gathers enough speed and finally takes off. Marius has become quiet but is visibly shaking. Feuilly is still staring open-mouthed out the window at the wing of the plane which can be barely seen in the darkness. Gavroche is struggling to get out of his seat to get to a window. Courfeyrac and Jehan are starting to get restless, giggling and touching each other unnecessarily. Grantaire peers around his chair to see if the man stopped hitting on Eponine or if he was dead yet. One of them must have threatened him with something terrifying because he is pressed as far away from Combeferre as possible. Eponine catches Grantaire's eyes and winks at him. Grantaire gives her a grin in return.

When the seatbelt sign finally turns off, Gavroche scrambles over to the back where the big window is. Eponine squeezes across Bahorel and follows her brother to the back. The flushed Jehan raises the armrest and climbs onto Courfeyrac's lap. Enjolras turns away from the kissing couple and scoots towards Grantaire.

"Now it's just getting inappropriate," he mutters in Grantaire's ear.

"Would this be inappropriate too?" Grantaire whispers back, his lips against Enjolras' ear and his hand creeping up his thigh under the blanket.

Enjolras jumps a little and turns bright red. "I-I believe it would be, so--oh!" He squeaks when Grantaire's hand barely brushes over the growing bulge in his jeans.

Courfeyrac stops sucking on Jehan's face to look over at Enjolras. He snickers and flashes Grantaire a thumbs up before Enjolras glares at him and he returns to making out.

Cosette also looks over after coaxing the now dozing Marius to take a sleeping pill. She laughs lightly and leans over to tell Musichetta. Musichetta turns and tells them, while chuckling, "If you boys are gonna touch each other's dicks then you should probably go to the restroom or you can do it here. Not judging," she finishes bluntly.

"W-What? I, uh, no--" Enjolras sputters, blushing even harder and gripping the armrest.

"I think we're good," Grantaire replies evenly, pulling his hands out of the blanket. "Besides, it might be occupied for a while," he says, gesturing towards Courfeyrac who is pulling Jehan along with him to the restroom in the back.

"What are they--?" Enjolras starts. "Oh. Never mind."

Grantaire laughs and pecks Enjolras' cheek. "You are so innocent sometimes."

"Shut up," he mutters.

"Good to see at least they're having fun," Bahorel says from the back, trying to arrange his long legs comfortably in front of him. Combeferre groans and Eponine laughs.

::::

Grantaire is really tired, really twitchy and really fucking horny, all at the same time. And it is a really fucking bad combination of things to be feeling.

Combeferre is listening to music with his eyes closed while Eponine plays on her phone. Feuilly has taken one of Enjolras' many textbooks that he packed in his impossibly heavy bag and is reading diligently. Musichetta is once again playing cards with Gavroche and Bahorel is cracking up at some movie that's playing on his phone. Everyone else except for Enjolras is dozing quietly (like Marius and Cosette who are cuddled against each other) or snoring loudly (like Courfeyrac who had come back with Jehan grinning and his hair messy.). Enjolras is studying, of all things to do on a vacation. Grantaire would usually be snuggled against him, but he is just to horny for any kind of physical touch, especially when Enjolras is looking as hot as he is. And he's _studying_. Studying is definitely not supposed to be that extremely _hot._

Enjolras' hair has fallen out of its tie and is hanging loosely around his shoulders, framing his angelic face. (Golden hair spread on the bed sheets framing a flushed and panting face.)

His azure eyes are trained on the page of his textbook. (Blue eyes clouded with lust and desperation, begging for more.)

His full lips are red from being chewed. (A obscene moan torn from those lips, crimson from intense kissing and sucking.)

His long fingers twirl a silver pen absently. (Those fingers grasping dark hair as he cries out. _"Grantaire!"_ )

Grantaire shakes his head fiercely, trying to rid himself of the images even with a erection growing in his pants. Enjolras looks over at him, brushing his long bangs out of his eyes.

"Are you okay Grantaire?" (“ _Grantaire... I... I-- oh!"_ )

Grantaire groans. "Fuck this," he mutters.

"What?" Enjolras says before Grantaire crashes their lips together hungrily. Enjolras freezes in surprise before dropping his pen and wrapping his hands around Grantaire's face.

When they finally break apart for a breath, Enjolras holds Grantaire at arms length. "W-We can't be doing this. We're on a _plane_ , in public!"

"You didn't seem so opposed to it just seconds ago," Grantaire murmurs, pressing back in to nibble at Enjolras' neck.

"Well, yes, but-- ahh." Enjolras leans into Grantaire as he sucks on the juncture of neck and shoulder.

As Grantaire moves back to Enjolras' ear, he whispers huskily, "Follow me in thirty seconds."

"What?" Enjolras asks, his eyes widening.

"Just do it," Grantaire mutters, rising and walking towards the bathroom, not bothering to hide his very obvious boner.

"No. Grantaire, we can't be doing that," Enjolras says urgently, grabbing Grantaire's arm.

Grantaire swoops down for another kiss, trailing his hand along Enjolras' leg. "Aren't you turned on though? Knowing the kinds of things I'm gonna do to you in that bathroom, where anyone can hear you begging?"

Enjolras hesitates.

"Exactly," Grantaire says with a nod. He turns and strolls casually to the unoccupied restroom.

Grantaaire can feel Enjolras' eyes following his finely shaped ass all the way there.

::::

"Congrats on the sex," Courfeyrac greets Enjolras and Grantaire as they return to their seats.

"H-Huh? What? How did you-- I mean, what?" Enjolras sputters, his face turning red. Grantaire also blushes and scurries back to his seat, almost falling onto the sleeping Jehan.

"Enjolras, your hair is messy and untied, you're blushing, Grantaire's belt isn't buckled and you're smiling really big. And you two came back from the bathroom together. I'm not that dumb," Courfeyrac says.

Enjolras flushes deeper. "Oh," he says simply, slipping back into his seat and buckling his seatbelt.

"It's not a problem. Don't be embarrassed," Courfeyrac says. "Everyone does it at some point."

Enjolras doesn't respond.

"I mean, flights are boring and sometimes you just get really horny so what is there to do?" Courfeyrac is then thankfully cut off by the announcement over the intercom,

"We will been landing soon in Honolulu, Hawaii. Please return to your seats and fasten your seatbelt securely. The local time in Honolulu is 6:15 AM. The weather currently is clear. Thank you for flying with Hawaiian Airlines. Enjoy your day."

All around Enjolras, his friends start to wake up and look around confusedly.

"Are we there?" Jehan asks with a yawn.

"I think my neck is broken," Bossuet groans, cracking his neck after sleeping with his head resting on Joly's shoulder.

“Marius, are you okay?” Combeferre asks, craning his neck to see Marius. He is trembling with his hands covering his face.

“Apparently landings are the most dangerous part,” Cosette says.

“It is,” Marius mumbles.

“There is a one in one hundred sixty seven million three hundred sixty four thousand and sixteen that a plane will crash,” Bahorel says conversationally. “I saw it on some Discovery show.”

Marius whimpers. “There's still a chance!”

The plane dips down and quickly starts to descend. Enjolras sighs and leans back in his seat, closing his eyes. Cosette reaches for Marius' hand and squeezes it comfortingly. 

“Sweetheart, you're going to be perfectly fine,” Cosette soothes.

The plane hits the ground and smoothly glides down the runway. Marius lets out a tiny scream and Feuilly flinches. “God, Marius. That freaked me out more than I already was.”

Finally, the plane stops and the passengers begin to talk and move around. Most people start to stand up and gather their things. 

“Let's wait 'til most of the people get off,” Combeferre says reasonably, stretching his arms out above his head. “There will be less of a rush and less people to try and squeeze past.”

“Smart,” Bahorel mutters. “Wish they would hurry though.”

“Are you that excited for the magical beaches and sunshine and rainbows of Hawaii?” Courfeyrac asks. “Get ready for paradise.”

  
  


  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Visit me at redambitions.tumblr.com ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> redambitions.tumblr.com


End file.
